MPC! 18
Hooray, hooray, team! PreClub Training Camp! (フレフレ, チーム！プレクラブトレーニングキャンプ！''Furefure, chīmu! Purekurabutorēningukyanpu!'') is the 18th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Early in the morning, Daisuke wakes up Kosuke with a whistle, and demand them to go have breakfast and be on their way. He questions why, a bit annoyed, due to being Saturday. As they rush to take a shower, pick their clothes and then go have breakfast, Daisuke explains that like Cure X, they have to be in their best shape to face what might come; hencefore, Daisuke talked to Eiji about them finally setting up a training day for the PreClub. When asked about Maeko, Daisuke stops for an instant and say she'll be there after visiting Nisshoku. Cut to the hospital bed where Nisshoku is still unconscious, the doctors analyzing her unusual condition and Maeko worried about her, until she notice something. Reunited at the school gym, Daisuke greets the PreClub members and introduce himself by school grade and Cure identity. Maeko bursts into the room, panting, and with news: Nisshoku woke up at last. Daisuke is a bit upset that she interrupted the introduction time, but also relieved that Eiji's sister had finally woken up; however, Maeko admits she doesn't know if Nisshoku is really okay, saying she just stares up, breathing in and out, as if she woke up from a coma. Then, she apologize to Daisuke and ask him to please start over. After Daisuke introduce himself, he ask the others watching to introduce themselves, and although caught by surprise, they execute the job. Maeko, Wan-chan and Orbit also introduce themselves, and Kosuke questions if they should join the training, to whick Daisuke replies that they're members of the team and shouldn't be treated less equal. With that, he asks for a full group transformation, and Maeko starts filming afterwards, acting like a sports narrator, broadcasting their training day through the Precure Blog, always without revealing their true identities. First, they set up a race to check their speed, running around the gym and avoiding the obstacles placed by the fairies. Cure Crash, being already pretty athletic, jumps, punch out and even headbutts the obstacles; however, as he look back, the other Cures can't really follow his rhythm. Maeko comes over to interview him, and he admits he just wanted to reach the goal. X however reprimands him for not noticing the team's discomfort, leading Rescue to recall the third Precure oath and that their knowledge on it will be tested later on. The second test is tug of war, and two members each grab the rope by one side: Rescue against Zap and Power against Crash. X is challenged by Okimi Mori, who Maeko announce as a special guest in the training day. Rescue ends up getting electrocuted through the rope accidentaly by Zap, and Crash wins again, by accident, pulling the rope with too much strenght and launching Power towards him. X and Okimi, meanwhile, are tied, both refusing to let go. Rescue then ask the winners to take a side: Crash helps Okimi and Zap takes X's side. Maeko announce a tie: the rope tears in two pieces. Third test is cavarly: Rescue is carried by X and Crash, and Zap, by Power and Okimi. The first team wins, but Crash falls on top of Zap, and they blush before standing up again. When asked about the training day objective, Rescue points out that, considering the fifth oath of the Precure for them, they had to be first class. Okimi point out the lady part, but Daisuke recalls the HUGtto! Precure message that gender does not define heroship. As the team take a break for lunch, Maeko stop filming, letting the boys detransform. Okimi and Wan-chan entertain them with Precure-themed karaoke. Daisuke declares the training day is going great so far, and the current score show Cure Power in last compared to the rest of the team. Eiji comfort him, pointing once more the reason for the training day is to enhance their bodies and minds for future battles, and that he might have more luck this next part. As the broadcasting return and the boys are transformed again, Maeko announces the second part of the training day is a Precure Scavenger Hunt, with plushies and images taken from the Precure Splendid Guidebook. Maeko explains that considering the first oath, Power might get a better performance this round. As it starts, each Cure receives a note with one of the first five oaths, and while finding a mascot plushie outside the gym and around school, they need to relate the oath to the Precure each is part of. Rescue and Power finds theirs easily, but the others struggle to find a solution. Rescue then tells Power they should go back before the time ends, but with him finding the relatability with his mascot and oath, he decides to seek the rest of the team and for them to get back together, which Daisuke approves. Finding Crash under a tree nearby the baseball camp, X at the rooftop and Zap just nearby the gym entrance, they enter the room together and are greeted by Maeko and the other celebrating their success. She points out Wan-chan and her put cameras all over the place to get good enough shots. Power is a bit embarassed by the "stalking", but Maeko is happy to annouce he improved greatly in this final test, helping his comrades in need and joining them together, recalling the sixth oath, and this gave him more points than anyone. The training day finishes with Power and Crash tied, like Zap and X. As they watch the full edition at the Precure blog, Daisuke doesn't mind being last in the score, because he'll keep doing his best as a Cure. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Nisshoku is resting and being watched by someone with a dark, vengeful aura. Precure references * Daisuke's PJs have Flappy and Choppy from Precure Splash Star. * The Six Oaths of the Pretty Cure from Doki Doki! are reminded constantly as a part of the training day and their formation as a team. * The mascot plushies found and their Precure relating to the oaths, in respective order: * Power found King Montblanc, from Yes Precure 5 Go Go!, and related the Fourth Oath: To believe in yourself and never regret anything, to when Karen, Cure Aqua, lost trust in herself while taking care of him, but overcame it to help the team and keep nursing him to proper health. * Rescue discovered Akarun, from Fresh, and related the First Oath: To always move forward, to precisely Setsuna/Cure Passion's overcoming of her past as Eas and her official join to the Precure. * Toshiro finds Cologne, from Heartcatch!, and thanks to Power, he relates the Third Oath: To love is to protect one another, to Cure Moonlight's journey to accept and protect her new friends and team. * Eiji finds Hummy, from Suite, and recalls her role in singing the Melody of Happiness, relating it to the Second Oath: Love is something you share with others. * Yukio finds Ribbon, from Happiness Charge, and although struggling with the literal interpretation of the Fifth Oath: The Precure must always be first class ladies (heroes in their case), thanks to Power, he recalls another interpretation of it, when "Precure don't fight only for themselves, but for all they treasure and that treasure them back", and relates this to Cure Lovely and her feelings towards her friends. Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'